


[Podfic] Emotional Malfunction by NonsenseWords

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Fierro has a working, well defined routine. This routine does not involve being led to a terrifyingly white room by a creature that is not an angel and listening to a sad, lost soul pour her heart out through a computer monitor.</p><p>Night Vale, though, has absolutely no respect for routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Emotional Malfunction by NonsenseWords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emotional malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272163) by [NonsenseWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsenseWords/pseuds/NonsenseWords). 



 

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/kfUXFZ) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:44

**Stream** :

**Author's Note:**

> My first time using a customized effect, a new computer, and using visual editing. I'm really getting a hang of this podficcing thing. Thank you, NonsenseWords, for giving me permission to record this.


End file.
